


Primal

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Dipper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Extra Spicy Smut, Kidding but yeah this is wild, M/M, Omega!will, PWP, powerbottom!Will, role reverse, the only Archive warning I need is probably the fear of autocorrect in this, this is a hot mess I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Post-heats are great for snuggling...and a change of pace.





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than that I needed to break my smut-writer's block. As a fair warning, this should be a threesome between willdip and my autocorrect because it's probably fucked this fic raw too - it's fine.

Dipper didn't want to even think about getting out of bed, so he didn't. He pulled his mate closer and nuzzled into soft blue hair, ignoring the soft glow of sunlight that beamed through the cracks in his curtains. His entire body ached and as far as he could tell, Will's would too. Bite marks littered his arms and chest as he nuzzled his fiancés hair. He quietly traced his partner's scratches and bite marks, rumbling in satisfaction at the way Will shivered under him with every tender caress. 

"If you're going to do that you might as well add to them." Will mumbled groggily before pulling back to look at him through a squinting eye. "I certainly wouldn't mind."

"You don't have any room for more." Dipper smirked when he ran a thumb over an old bruise. 

Will nuzzled into Dipper's neck, gently mouthing the mate mark there. Dipper let out a low noise as he lifted his head to give the other better access. Will took it gratefully, leaning forward further to suck on the skin, then scrape his fangs over it so slowly it made Dipper shiver. 

"After last night you really want another round?" Dipper teased, knowing even he wouldn't be able to last.

"We can do it slow." Will suggested, bringing his own hands up to trace the patch of hair trailing down Dipper's groin. "I certainly don't mind a slow fuck every once in a while."

Dipper rumbled when that hand traced lower and lower until it was at the base of his growing erection. Will's fingers traced around the area, teasing soft flesh with his nails as Dipper breathed softly above him. Will adjusted then, pushing himself off the bed before crawling over the other with a sleepy smirk. The alpha just watched him with a quiet rumble.

"Are you even still slick?" Dipper glanced at the nightstand, looking for the bottle of lube that usually rested there. 

"I'm still in heat - so yes." 

"You don't seem like it." Dipper smirked, knowing full well his partner's heat had long since passed last night. His scent didn't reflect the same sweetness that his heat brought on - but that didn't make Dipper want him any less. 

"Want me to stop?"

"You can't stop now, you already got me hard." Dipper watched bright teeth flash in a smile when the omega laughed above him. 

"Guess I better finish the job then." Will didn't slide Dipper in like he thought, however, and instead shimmied further back. 

Dipper narrowed his eyes in suspicion until he felt his hips raise to rest over Will's. Nails dig into his flesh and he growled lowly in warning. Will just smirked slyly at him before wrapping a warm hand around his erection and pumping him tightly. The alpha whined and arched his back, giving Will time to snag the lube that had rested at the foot of the bed from before Will's heat. He popped the cap open and poured the cold liquid over his hardness, gasping slightly when it made his dick twitch. He brought the bottle closer before removing his hand from pumping his mate. Dipper watched with hazy eyes as Will poured lube over his fingers. 

"You can't be serious." Dipper looked between his fingers and Will. 

"Oh, I very much am." Will hummed as he placed the tip of his finger against his mate's entrance. Dipper tensed, looking at Will with a concerned look that Will met with a gentle smile. "We'll go nice and slow."

"You could have asked first." Dipper bit into his inner cheek when the finger pressed in. His face scrunched in pain as the finger slowly slid in until it was completely inside. His instincts roared in anger and Will must have sensed it because his other hand began pumping Dipper to satiate the growing rage in the alpha's scent. 

"Gentle, gentle." Will purred as he slowly removed the finger and slid it back in. 

Dipper bared his fangs on instinct. Will knew this was only natural, especially with alphas. The low growl grew even more dangerous when he added a second finger. Will would stop, but Dipper hadn't told him to. In fact, Dipper had even adjusted his position to receive his fingers easier. The fiery glare that came from the alpha also held loyal trust, knowing Dipper was willing to go against his instincts to please his mate. It only drove Will to be even more gentle - and teasing. 

The omega puffed his chest out slightly, slowly licking at his lower lip as if he were staring down at the tastiest meal he'd ever seen in his life. Dipper narrowed his eyes at him but slowly bucked his hips into Will's hand as the other slowly fucked him with the two fingers. 

When the third one slipped inside, Dipper's growl made the hair on the back of Will's neck stand. Yet, when he saw how hard the alpha's erection had gotten and the small smirk on the Dipper's face, he felt his breath hitch. His mate was beautiful. Will had never seen Dipper like this - naked body sprawled out in front of him, arms bent under the pillow behind his head, back arched so his chest was curled toward the sky, erection hard in his grip and legs bent to give him better access as he stared at Will with daring eyes. 

His own dick felt painfully hard then. It ached to feel what his alpha had felt all this time - to be inside his alpha and feel every part of him like he'd always dreamed of. He wanted to own the alpha completely, just like Dipper owned him. His toes pressed into soft sheets as he pulled his fingers out and snagged the bottle of lube once again. He poured an overly generous among of lube on himself, shivering when he saw the dilated eyes of his mate watching him cautiously. 

"I-I'll go slow." Will promised, suddenly losing his confidence. Was this even right? To do this to your alpha? It went against everything that nature stood for normally and - well, he hadn't exactly asked his mate to do this. What if Dipper hated it? What if Dipper was just doing this to be nice? What if this ruined their relationship? What if-

"Well? Come on then, your alpha's waiting." Dipper slid an arm down his chest to wrap his hand over Will's to start pumping himself slowly.

Will flushed but nodded, staring down between them before pressing the head of his dick against the alpha's entrance. Dipper groaned softly, catching Will's worried eye before he nodded for him to go further.

The tightness around Will's erection could be described as heavenly bliss. He bit into his lower lip harshly, drawing blood as he slipped in more and more, as slowly as he possibly could handle. Dipper looked pained as he turned his head to the side to hide the threatening tears. It hurt like hell - Dipper wasn't going to lie. It hurt enough for him to almost command his mate to pull out and for them to never do this again - until he saw Will's face. The bright flush on his omega's face, the way his jaw hung open in surprised pleasure - he looked so happy. Dipper did his best to ignore the shooting pain up his spine as he hid his face to avoid Will seeing the true pain he was in. Will had done this for him plenty of times outside of heat, so he could do this just once. 

When Will was completely in, he stayed still. His eyes were shut as he memorized the boiling heat and tightness. His toes were curled against the sheets and his hand was tight around his alpha's dick as he used all of his self-control to not move. 

After a few minutes, Dipper had adjusted to the feeling - though not completely. At least it didn't burn like hell as much, but it still felt weird. His chest still boiled in silent anger and his mind was racing with the want to push his omega off and fuck him properly - instinctively - but he pushed it aside as he wiggled his hips slightly to encourage his omega to move. It sent jolts of pain up his spine but Will gasped and bucked slightly inside him. 

Will loved slowly at first, achingly slowly, and Dipper moaned softly as the burning died down to allow small bouts of pleasure to make his stomach clench slightly. He closed his eyes when Will pumped him faster, in time with his increasingly faster thrusts until both were moaning softly. Dipper heard Will mewl as his free hand dug dull nails into the soft flesh of his inner thigh. His whine turned into a snarl as Will hit a spot inside him. His entire body felt a shock as he arched his back and moaned loudly, echoing in Will's ears as the omega's yes widened at his alpha's arched back. He watched Dipper ball up sheets in his hands, clenching them tightly as his entire body tensed. The muscles around him squeezed around him and he whined before thrusting harshly against that area once more. 

Another loud, animalistic growl tore through Dipper's throat and Will felt a terrified shiver run down his spine. It sent adrenaline running through his blood - and fueled his lust even further. He stopped completely, staring at his alpha in an unusual mixture of fear and overwhelming arousal. Dipper had never sounded like that before - ever. Piercing blue eyes met his and he whimpered.

"A-Alpha." Will breathed, feeling muscles tighten around him again and he trembled.

Dipper bared his fangs at him briefly before forcing the omega to continue pumping his erection. Will obeyed, thrusting at the same pace as before as the alpha growled lowly between them. It was less primal, but no less arousing as Will shook even more with each thrust - pulling him closer and closer to orgasm. He could feel Dipper's own coming as the muscles around him tightened further, and the slick from Dipper's pre-cum drenching his fingers over his hardness making loud squishing noises between them. 

"A-Alpha, I'm about t-to-" Will whimpered when Dipper's hand around his own clenched, forcing his grip around Dipper's length to tighten as well. Will pumped him faster, reveling in the moans and gasps that escaped Dipper's mouth as the alpha came over his hand and over his stomach. Will cried out when he came, nearly blacking out as he tensed over his alpha. Dipper just rumbled softly beneath him, eyes half-lidded as they looked up at him softly. 

Will pulled out slowly, shivering as Dipper's hand freed his own. His hand was coated in cum and his dick was overly sensitive, but his entire body was drumming with spent pleasure. He collapsed onto the bed beside his alpha, scooting forward to nuzzle into Dipper's neck tenderly. Dipper wrapped his arms around Will, pulling him close with a soft purr as he kissed Will's forehead gently.

"Th-Thank you." Will pressed as much of himself as he could against the alpha, reveling in a warm, comforting scent. Dipper just hummed a response. 

Will looked up at Dipper then, slightly worried from his lack of response. He was relieved to see closed eyes and the soft expression of his fiancé sleeping peacefully before him. He smiled, kissing the underside of Dipper's jaw before pulling blankets over them. 

He'd never slept better.


End file.
